


pretty

by pumacatz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Internal Conflict, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Era, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Self-Denial, Self-Indulgent, Top Felix, a sleepover gone wrong, bottom dimitri, this wasnt beta read my bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumacatz/pseuds/pumacatz
Summary: felix wakes up to something he would never expect in a million years.





	pretty

**Author's Note:**

> this is a modern au fic so theyre gonna be a bit ooc obviously bc theyre ~not traumatized~ but yknow. 
> 
> (this is just my excuse to write soft dimitri. lmfao sjdbhd ahaha...)
> 
> anyway my writing is very dusty, not the best anymore bc i havent really written anything in two years honestly, so forgive me if it’s bad.
> 
> OH YEAH felix is 16 and dimitri is 15 ruh roh.

there was a sudden yelp that startled felix awake. his body jerked upon waking, felix’s soul leaving him for a moment. it was absolutely terrifying, terrifying enough to make his tired body jump. he laid still, eyeing the hideous popcorn ceiling in order to calm himself down.

it would’ve worked—(it always worked)—if he hadn’t heard a disgustingly slick sound next to him that wouldn’t let up. it reminded him of the slimes in a game sylvain played nonstop, whatever the fuck it was. he didn’t care. 

felix turned to tell dimitri’s dog to shut it, that he needed sleep because they had school tomorrow and he was not in the mood to be tired in the morning. felix propped himself up on his elbows, getting up halfway in case he needed to use some sort of force on the stupid mutt. (as if.) it was funny, really. his mouth was halfway opened in a snarl, but it dissipated upon what he saw next to him.

he didn’t know what he saw first—dimitri’s face contorted in pure pleasure, his nimble legs spread out, or the steady thrusting of the hair brush between his fingers. felix’s eyes darted between the three before settling on his face then lowering down.

his longtime friend, his childhood friend, of eleven years—eleven _fucking_ years—was stuffing himself full with the fucking handle of a hair brush next to him in the same bed. dimitri, who blushed vibrantly at the thought of even _kissing_ another person, at simply holding _hands_ with anyone, was  fucking himself with a god damn hair brush. right next to him. in his bed. 

felix was absolutely horrified. he had to be dreaming. but even then, why him? why was he having some weird wet dream about dimitri? _dimitri_ off all people. his childhood friend. the boy who always demanded a compensatory kiss when he scraped his knees and cried like it was the end of the world. the boy who continued to collect god damn stuffed animals despite being fifteen years old already.

fuck.

like god wanted to remind him of what was going on, a small whimper came out, “hh..hah...” and then a shaky sigh that borderlined a moan.

felix actually shuddered. from what, he didn’t know. his elbows almost gave out from the shock. he didn’t know those types of noises could be made by dimitri. dimitri was always so pure, so genuine, so  sweet. felix never imagined dimitri was even capable of touching himself like that. (he figured he should’ve seen it coming. they’re teenagers now. he supposed...)

“o-oh...” dimitri squeaked, “fu..fuh...” his voice was laced in desperation and wavered from the change of pace. his hand between his legs had sped up slightly, making the obscenely slick sounds more pronounced.

thankfully, his eyes were fluttered shut like he were in the midst of a fantasy. dimitri couldn’t catch him watching him in such a vulnerable state, not when felix was riding waves of adrenaline from listening to dimitri pant endlessly. (adrenaline. he tells himself that.)

no matter how hard felix tried, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. all he could do was watch. his eyes didn’t know where to focus, but he always found himself going back to dimitri’s face.

his face... felix always thought dimitri had a pretty face—pretty like a girl. he was always so bubbly, and his personality complimented his soft features. his cheeks still round with childhood were flushed red in the moonlight. it was a stark contrast to his pale skin, and it was pretty.

but he didn’t deserve it. it shouldn’t be possible for someone to remain pretty even while doing something so filthy. dimitri didn’t look like the pornstars felix would watch when he had too much time on his hands. dimitri looked so... well,  _dimitri. _sweet in his own way.

he sounded ridiculous.

the more felix watched him, the more he noticed how clumsy and inexperienced dimitri’s hands moved. was this his first time doing this?

the thought made felix actually twitch in his pants. he had to stifle a groan. he was so lost in watching dimitri that he barely even noticed he was hard. his hand had a mind of its own, trailing down to the waistband of his pants with a newfound determination.

(he could...)

his fingers danced around the loose knot in the center. his focus stayed glued to dimitri’s face. felix wet his lips. 

no, he shouldn’t. what the fuck was he doing? this was  _dimitri_, not some girl on some website. but dimitri looked so cute. what could it possibly hurt?

(the voice in his head whispered taunts in his ear.  _you know you want this, you always have, go on now_.)

except he’s not gay. he knows he’s not gay. he’s only ever been with girls. he’s kissed girls and slept with girls... but dimitri was just so mesmerizing to look at, to touch... no. he has needs. that’s all this was. it was just a matter of convenience was all.

felix was about to sink his fingers beneath his sweatpants before dimitri’s unstyled bangs had fallen over his face. oh, cute. he almost laughed, thank god he didn’t. but without thinking, felix brushed those irritating locks of hair out of the way upon instinct.

“f-fuck!” dimitri squeaked, “oh my god!” he scurried under the covers, hiding his entire body underneath the baby blue blanket. he held the blanket up to his mouth. the only thing that peaked out of the blanket was his eyes which shone brightly with tears. “oh my god...” he repeated, “oh my god...”

felix barely realized what was going on until he saw dimitri begin to cry. “w-wait-“ he began.

dimitri was shaking like a leaf. “felix...” his voice cracked. 

felix wanted to hit himself. he wanted to actually fucking hit himself. _stupid. you’re stupid. look what you’ve done_.  he didn’t even realize that he had been reaching out for him. his hair... it was just... in the way... in the way of what? his face? no, that was too far. was he really that desperate to take it all in?

felix was silent. he was disgusted with himself. he really was going to jack off while watching dimitri. he was actually going to do it. yet he finds himself disappointed. felix tries to convince himself it was definitely not because he managed to fuck this up—this chance he finally got. 

he doesn’t know what to say and neither does dimitri. they just stared at each other, waiting. 

so of course, felix has to say something horrifyingly dumb, and he swears he might end his life on the spot. “you have to angle your hand a little.”

dimitri blinked, causing a tear to escape from one of his big blue eyes. “wh-what?” 

oh god. he really was experimenting then. felix can feel himself twitch and become slightly hard again. just when he thought it would go away. “you need to angle your hand so you can find the spot,” he quickly explains. felix fumbled with the hem of his shirt.

“i... i don’t understand-“

“car. let’s go,” he interrupts.

jesus fucking christ, what is he doing? he’s genuinely surprised at the words that come out of his mouth. that doesn’t stop him from pulling dimitri to his feet and admiring the way dimitri’s knitted sweatshirt reached down to the middle of his small thighs though. the meek stammering dimitri was making fell onto deaf ears.

“where are we going? felix, i don’t have any pants-“

“stop asking questions. you’re covered enough,” he whispered harshly. felix has to almost drag dimitri to his car. 

he wants dimitri to shut up now. he asks too many fucking questions all the time that no one ever had the answers to. the boy was babbling incessantly, and felix was unable to keep up. he adored his voice to no end, but sometimes he talked too much.

“dimitri, shut up,” he finally muttered.

the smaller boy was in the middle of apologizing profusely about doing such a thing in the same bed that he immediately burst into tears. again. his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and he refused to stop crying despite felix demanding him to.

what a drag. felix pulled over into an obscure wooded area. “jesus christ, dimitri,” he grumbled under his breath. he pulled his keys out of his car, twisting them harshly to power it off. felix finally turned to look at the younger boy. “what are you crying about?” he sighed wearily. felix wiped his wet cheeks dry as he always did. he’s never seen him cry this much honestly, and it felt weird. usually he stopped after a while.

“y-you’re mad a-at m-me!” he sputtered. his voice were uneven and choppy with his sobs. he went off on an unintelligible tangent. 

oh. of course.

felix rolled his eyes and tightly forced his hand over dimitri’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. “i’m not mad, just shut up and let me talk for once, okay?”

dimitri whimpered from behind his hand, and a rush of arousal shot down between his legs again. that was _not_ supposed to get felix all bothered, but it did, and it was pathetic. everything dimitri did either made him irritated or just really fucking horny, and it wasn’t fair. dimitri probably didn’t even know he had the type of effect on him.

all the more reason to be frustrated perhaps.

felix relented, letting his hand move up to dimitri’s hair. he carded his fingers through the messy strands while scrutinizing the snot that threatened to dribble out of dimitri’s pink nose. he only indulged in playing with the blonde hair for a brief moment before sitting back in his seat. then, he sighed, pinching his nose bridge, “there should be a button that retracts the seat. press it and push the seat back.”

dimitri nodded (only when he realized he was being talked to) and turned to look. he blindly felt the side of the seat before turning on the light. a frustrated sigh escaped his lips. “i can’t find it,” he huffed. his voice was whiny with impatience. 

“jesus fucking  _christ_, dimitri,” felix groaned. he abruptly leaned over and slammed the button on the side of the seat. “it’s right  _there_,” he snapped. he has to remind himself to calm down though before dimitri had yet another meltdown. “sorry, it’s just- you can never find anything... so just- just lay down.”

he shoved the seat back, letting dimitri fall back with it, before he moved on top of the smaller boy. he forgot to wait for an answer, but dimitri doesn’t seem to take offense, thankfully. 

he just sniffles before timidly pulling the hem of his sweatshirt down. “f-felix, what are we doing?” he asks again.

he looks painfully small now that felix is above him, smaller than he usually looks. in that moment, the older softens. he pauses to consider dimitri’s question—the only question he tries answering. what is he doing? felix swipes at dimitri’s snotty nose while he thinks of a reasonable answer, too used to the familiar act to even be disgusted at the sticky liquid.

“finishing what you started,” he eventually muttered after wiping his hand on his pants. he reached back to open one of the compartments, hurriedly trying to look for the lotion he always kept inside. “lotion works, right? you’re okay with that?” he asked gruffly. it’s more to himself. he needed some sort of anchor. 

dimitri, too bewildered to even speak, simply nodded. he’s quiet for once, unable to voice any of his worries, which is a rare occasion considering how outspoken he always was. all he can manage is a tentative whisper of felix’s name. his mind feels fuzzy, almost overwhelmed, from everything that happened, and he looked like he just wanted to go to sleep. 

his attention piqued however when he caught sight of the generous amount of lotion felix squeezed onto his fingers. his mouth falls open, eyes widening at the sudden realization of what was about to happen. “h-hold on, you’re-“

felix’s stone cold gaze lifts up to look at him. he spread the substance over his fingers before leaning in slowly. “shut up,” he whispered, “just be quiet.”

finishing what he started, huh? felix wants to shake his head. he’s kind of a liar.

the tip of his nose grazed against dimitri’s own button nose. felix has an _extremely_ strong desire to get as close as he possibly can and kiss him like this, but his pride screamed no. “you fuck yourself like a virgin, y’know. it’s painful,” he chides instead, “you don’t even know what you’re fucking doing.” 

“no i don’t!” dimitri insisted quietly. there’s a defensive fire in his eyes, and his brows furrow. “i know what i’m doing.”

yeah, okay. felix has a teasing smirk on his lips, and if dimitri noticed, he didn’t say anything.

felix just pats dimitri’s thigh, ignoring the boy and instead signaling for the smaller to spread his legs. the blonde promptly obeyed, albeit begrudgingly, and holy fuck, it may have just been the hottest thing dimitri has ever done that felix was able to witness because felix’s resolve nearly crumbles. just from watching dimitri shyly bite his lip and keep his legs open for him makes felix’s stomach flip. 

he’s kind of cute when he’s angry. felix feels like an obsessed girl with the way that every little thing dimitri does always had some sort of effect on him. it’s a fucking shame. 

the older has to collect himself before he can prod at dimitri’s entrance, pink and welcoming already. he has to take deep breaths and remind himself that this was dimitri and not just some girl. hopefully, he was doing this right. dimitri’s sweet whimpers were enough to reassure him however, so felix’s short-lived anxiety withered away.

it was a marvel that such a simple touch could drive dimitri into making such cute noises already. at least the late nights he spent researching on how to finger a boy paid off because here he was. 

it’s dumb though. he doesn’t know why he planned on using so much lotion. dimitri prepared himself well enough already, so it wasn’t like it was needed now. what a waste. he decided nonetheless that it’s okay to sink a finger inside, and he allows himself drown in how easy his finger was let in. he tries different angles, trying to find the specific spot he was looking for. (is it harder than it looks?)

dimitri feels warm inside. warm and wet. it was disgustingly dirty, the way dimitri keened into felix’s touch. felix rolled his eyes at the blonde’s whiny complaints about how the lotion was too cold— (_it’s not gonna fucking be cold forever, he scolds.) _he was such a baby. it made felix’s heart skip a beat though, and he wants to hit himself again.

his finger was able to move with unsurprising ease, so he decided to just slip in a second not long after. dimitri was already stretched out a little bit from his time with himself, so felix didn’t see a point in wasting away and taking it slow. he continues to feel around, but his fingers are no longer patient and gentle as he scissors them back and forth. where the fuck is it?

dimitri was already quivering and on the verge of an orgasm. he was a mess again, squirming around and wantonly pushing himself down against felix’s fingers. he had the older’s shirt bunched into his small fists when he cried felix’s name. dimitri buried his face in felix’s arm, hiding himself while he could until felix yanked him away.

he’d grabbed dimitri’s face roughly, squeezing his cheeks hard enough to make the boy wince. felix forced the boy to look him in the eye. “hey, i drove out here so i could hear you. don’t you dare fucking hide yourself.” felix only let go when dimitri whimpered a feeble apology.

he should be sweet with him, he knows he should. he knows dimitri isn’t fragile at all, but he’s so soft and genuine that felix begins to regret the red handprints that begin to show up on dimitri’s cheeks. he tries to muster up the courage he has to force out an apology, but all he can bring himself to do is say dimitri’s name, which sounds so right on his tongue. (he wants to say it forever.)

and then dimitri wails. to felix, it’s the most beautiful sound, and it makes his pride swell because  _he finally fucking found it._ the fucking spot. he rubs at it as a wordless apology, greedily adding another finger to find out what more beautiful moans dimitri was able to make. 

dimitri only looks back with absolute adoration until he shudders and spills all over himself, crying felix’s name. his back was arched like a bow before he went slack. his body trembled until he couldn’t take it anymore, and he has to push felix’s hand away from him in order to get the message across. 

“i- wow- that was so good... felix, thank you, b-but too much,” he breathed shakily. his eyes are dangerously droopy. “sorry...” he whispered. dimitri had a loving smile on his lips and is only able to caress felix’s cheek before he quickly drifts off to sleep.

felix is soft. “it’s okay.” he only answers until he’s one hundred percent sure that dimitri is asleep. felix then quickly takes this chance to actually kiss dimitri before he can ponder just exactly what he’s done, and without missing a beat, he slips his hand down his pants to finally take care of himself, making sure to keep his eyes on dimitri’s peaceful face.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah we’re gay keep scrolling. 🔪🔪🔪  
edit; you ever look back at something you wrote a couple days later and see all the mistakes yeah me fucking too.


End file.
